User blog:Kplate/Deck building and side decks
Core information: "Main Deck All English version cards can be used. Cards of other languages may not be used. Players are required to use opaque card sleeves so that the back of cards cannot be easily distinguished. Cards from new expansions are legal to use from the expansion’s release date. Cards from Sneak Preview events may not be used until that expansion’s official release date. Sideboard Ruling Players must use the same Buddy and Flag throughout the whole tournament. Players cannot change the Buddy or Flag between games. Players can have 0-10 cards for their sideboard. The 4 per deck rule applies to the main deck and sideboard as a whole. (i.e. You may only have up to 4 of a certain card between your deck and sideboard. Like normal games, your Buddy does not count towards the 4 per deck.) Between games 1-2 and 2-3 of each round, players may use cards from their sideboard to change their deck. After sideboarding, the deck needs to be in a legal state and the sideboard can be no more than 10 cards. Players must return deck to pre-sideboard state before each new round." Source: http://fc-buddyfight.com/en/events/worlds2014/ "Contents of a deck -Flag card: 1 card -Monster card that you choos as a buddy: 1 card -Deck: 50 cards or above -A maximum of 4 cards with the same name is allowed in the deck.(your buddy is not included in this count.)" Source: http://fc-buddyfight.com/en/wp/wp-content/uploads/BF_Rule_EN.pdf Found on: http://fc-buddyfight.com/en/rules/ Now what does that all mean? Well when I was making my deck for the Toronto regionals I was having a bit of an issue picking what should go into the main deck and what should go to the side. I figured that if I had cards to counter Dungeon world seeing as it seems to be topping and didnt main deck it I would be giving the advantage to any Dungeon world players for the first round of our match. Then I looked at the side deck rules again and it hit me, "After sideboarding, the deck needs to be in a legal state and the sideboard can be no more than 10 cards." it implies the amount in a side deck could grow after side decking, so I checked the rules and sure enough "-Deck: 50 cards or above". I shared this with my teammates and they agreed I might be seeing something good here. Day 1 was Cardfight Vanguard so I took the time to check with the head judge if I was reading this right for the next day and he got a big smile on his face and told me that I had asked a good question, I can indeed come into the tournament with a 60 card main deck and 0 side then after round 1 side deck the 10 least useful cards against my current opponent. The day of the tournament people seemed shocked to see my deck and a lot of people seemed to find my idea really cool. Im very happy to have found this and I hope others get to use it too. I dont think I will ever go back to having a set side deck and just stick to taking out what is the least useful after round 1. Some people tell me that I will then have junk cards in my deck for round 1, but even if they are right I would rather risk having one junk card then not having the one I need, and worse case I can just charge the junk card to the gauge or use them for discard costs. Category:Blog posts